O espírito da espada
by missone
Summary: e se o grande Battousai fosse uma mulher? e se seu segredo fosse guardado por um homem que ela ama e sabe que isso pode trazer sua morte?
1. Chapter 1

Droga, mil vezes droga! Se tivesse se esquivado um segundo antes...

Ela colocava o pano no ferimento com água, nada adiantava. Perdia muito sangue e nada do ferimento se fechar, fora profundo demais.

Sabia que perdia os sentidos, mas tinha que se manter firme. Saitou não perdeu a oportunidade de um confronto.

"Droga!!!"

Um baque se fez ouvir. Alguém na porta.

Ao levantar a cabeça, viu que era alguém espionando. Tentou levantar, mas estava zonza demais, mas conseguiu chegar até a porta.

O homem se virou e ela constatou que era Aoshi, um dos generais que faziam parte da facção Choushuu.

"Uma mulher?!"

Não tinha mais forças, iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ele era a única chance do segredo não vazar, sua espada estava longe demais.

"P-p... por... favor. N-n... não... conte... a... ninguém".

Desfalecida no chão só poderia contar com a ajuda de uma pessoa.

Aoshi tentou acorda-la de todas as maneiras, mas via que estava desmaiada. Então era verdade. O Battousai, temido por muitos, era na verdade uma mulher!!

Olhou para o rastro de sangue que deixou até chegar a ele. Estava muito ferida e começava a ficar gelada, teria que ajuda-la? Não tinha muito tempo, se os outros descobrissem era sua cabeça e a dela. Teriam tempo para conversar mais tarde. O importante agora era leva-la de volta a sua cama e tratar o ferimento.

Entrou o mais rápido que pode em seu alojamento, fechou a porta que dava para fora e a carregou até a cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sentiu os primeiros raios de sol em seu rosto. Tentou abri-los, mas como era difícil. Um pensamento veio a sua cabeça: estava ferida, estava em seu quarto, alguém entrara e... quando conseguiu abrir os olhos viu que estava em seu quarto. Olhou ao redor e viu que não tinha ninguém. Lembrou-se do ferimento e passou a mão em seu ombro, ainda ardia.

Muito devagar, levantou e se sentou. Começou a rever flashs do que acontecera; Saitou a confrontara, se detraíra um pouco e ele a golpeou com a espada. Conseguiu vencer a rixa, voltou ao feudo, estava sangrando muito, quase não chegou ao quarto e... Aoshi!! Sim! Aoshi veio ao quarto e a viu. Viu que era mulher. O disfarce de Battousai estava por um triz de ser descoberto por todos se ele desse com a língua nos dentes.

"Vejo que acordou".

Com um pulo, virou a cabeça para o lado e viu que era Aoshi. Teria que matá-lo, sabia demais. Cadê a espada? Teria que acabar com isso de uma vez.

"Não se preocupe. Não contei a ninguém".

Sentiu um pouco de tontura e se deitou novamente.

"Isso não impede nada. Sabe demais".

"Se quiser, me mate, não importo. Mas antes quero saber o porque".

Himura olhou para e ele e falou:

"Aconteceu. Não posso mudar nada. Uma mulher não pode lutar pelos seus ideais, nem mesmo sabendo usar uma espada".

"E, não esperava que, por um deslize, soubessem que você é uma mulher?".

Ela desviou o olhar e depois de uma pausa falou:

"Isso não muda sua situação".

Aoshi lembrou-se de quando ela veio. Um menino franzino (assim pensava até pouco tempo atrás), porém bom com a espada. Destacara-se entre os outros apesar de ter somente 14 anos. Começou a pegar trabalhos de hitokiri (assassino), mais tarde começou a ser chamado de Battousai por ser o melhor dos assassinos. Ganhou o respeito da Ishin Shishi e começou a trabalhar para o feudo Choushuu. Desentendera-se com Hajime Saitou, um integrante da Shinsengumi, e os dois são inimigos desde então.E, para completar, agora sabia que o maior assassino da era Bakumatsu era uma mulher. Se sobrevivesse, não conseguiria olhar para ela com os mesmo olhos que tinha para Kenshin Himura homem.

"Por quanto tempo dormi?" disse depois de um longo silencio.

"Dois dias. Estou impressionado. Você perdeu muito sangue e já está acordado".

Kenshin começou a sentir o sono vir, mas lutava para ficar acordada.

"Durma. Ninguém entrou aqui até agora e ninguém entrará. Não se preocupe, não fugirei do 'compromisso'".

Kenshin cerrou os olhos e dormiu. Aoshi olhou para ela por um tempo.

Passaram-se dois dias, mas ainda era difícil acreditar que o lendário Battousai era uma mulher tão boa com uma espada quanto qualquer outro hitokiri do Choushuu.

Pegou o recipiente com água, o pano que usara para passar em sua testa, as coisas para fazer o curativo e saiu do quarto. Ninguém seria burro de entrar no quarto de Himura sem esperar ser retalhado vivo e Aoshi contava com isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"O mestre Himura já acordou?"

Ainda com os pensamentos longe, Aoshi não percebeu que tinha alguém atrás dele. Com o susto, deixou cair a bacia com água.

"Está bem?"

Aoshi levantou os olhos para a pessoa. Era um dos novos, qual era mesmo o nome dele?

"Ele está".

Ele está agora soava tão estranho já que ele sabia a verdadeira identidade do Battousai. Enquanto pegava a bacia que deixara cair, viu o novato rindo do que acontecera.

"Hahahaha... você é engraçado. Mas ele está bem, não é? Sinceramente não vi que ele estava machucado quando chegamos aqui".

Era estranho notar, porque Aoshi presenciou tudo, só notou pequenos cortes, não uma mancha imensa de sangue ou algo do tipo. Ela deve ter suportado muito bem.

"Para falar a verdade, nem eu notei. Mas ela...digo... ele está bem".

"Ar... está bem. Mande minha melhoras a ele".

Por pouco. Tinha que se controlar agora. Sabia demais e um deslize os outros também saberiam.

________________________________x_____________________________________

"Shinta..."

Só via sangue. Só vai o cintilar da espada.

"Shinta..."

Estava escuro. Muito escuro.

Tinha medo. Tinha frio. Ela iria morrer.

"Shinta!! Olhe pra mim, Shinta!!"

Ela olhou para o rosto em sua frente. Sua mãe chorava. Tinha sua face ensanguentada com o sangue dos outros.

"Shinta. Aconteça o que acontecer...eu a amo...lembre-se. Por favor, não olhe pra fora, Shinta, olhe pra mim..."

Ao desviar a atenção viu a silhueta de um homem vindo atrás de sua mãe. Viu o cintilar da espada contra a luz da lua.

"Shinta... olhe pra mim, não desvie seus olhos dos meus..."

Um grito.

Kenshin acordou sobressaltada. Um sonho que a muito tempo não tinha. Sentiu seu ferimento arder um pouco, mas isso era o de menos.

Aquele sonho que a muito tempo não tinha. Sua mãe e sua família sendo morta em sua frente. Estava suada e assustada. A dor não era nada comparado ao terror psicológico.

Sentia o arfar de seu peito, não conseguia pensar direito.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e se assustou com o barulho. Era Aoshi, mas viu que não estava propriamente coberta. Ainda bem que era ele.

"Trouxe algo para você comer. Melhor se cobrir, ou alguém estrará aqui e verá você".

Enquanto Aoshi colocava a comida em uma pequena mesa, Kenshin ajeitava suas vestes. Sentia desconfortada com aquilo.

"Teve um pesadelo?"

"Como?" se espantou com a pergunta. Estava tão obvio assim?

"Perguntei se teve um pesadelo. Se assustou com muita facilidade quando abri a porta".

Ela nada respondeu, fechou a cara e desviu os olhos dele. Aoshi entendeu como um sim, mas não quis irritar mais a garota. Apenas colocou a mesinha mais próxima dela, para que comesse a comida.

Enquanto ela comia, ele ficou a observando e pensando na situação em que se metera. Ela viu isso e depois de um longo tempo falou:

"Vai ficar aí parado?"

"Ãhn? Ah, nada, só estava pensando em algo".

Kenshin deu de ombros e continuou a comer. Aoshi viu que seria mais difícil conversar com ela depois desse incidente.

Terminado, Aoshi começou a pegar os utensilios, mas este não reparou no olhar distante de Kenshin. Ela ainda se lembrava do sonho como se tivesse acontecido naquele instante. Os gritos. O sangue. As pessoas mortas. Sua mãe gritando seu nome...

"...Himura? Himura, está me ouvindo?"

Aos poucos voltou, mas não se alarmou, ficou em silêncio.

"Estou..."

"Deseja algo mais?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, mas também não se virou para Aoshi. Quando ele saiu, ela abaixou a cabeça e chorou silenciosamente. Era doloroso demais se lembrar daquilo, mas devia a sua mãe por estar viva.

__________________________________x___________________________________

Aoshi viu o olhar distante dela. Ele também ouviu ela balbuciar algo quando chegava perto de seu quarto. Deveria ter sido um pesadelo e tanto.

Mais alguns dias e ela estaria nova em folha. E poderia acertar as contas. Era estranha essa situação. Muito estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida.

Aoshi soltou um pequeno sorriso enquanto caminhava devolta para o seu quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Não houve tempo para que Kenshin acertasse contas com Aoshi. Logo que se recuperou recebeu um trabalho. Teria que assassinar um membro de outra gangue; parecia que ele havia se infiltrado na Ishin Shishi e sabia demais dos planos da organização. Quando souberam o nome da pessoa, pediram a Kenshin que o matasse, já que ele o mais eficiente de todos os assassinos.

Mais tarde, estourou uma guerra entre as facções, Kenshin foi obrigado a se retirar para Kyoto até as coisas se acalmarem. Lá conheceu Tomoe, com quem se "casou".

Aoshi não soube da garota desde então. Obrigado, também, a se afastar, Aoshi foi para Edo (atual Tokyo) se refugiar. Porém, o destino fez com que se encontrassem outra vez.

O rumor do Battousai assassino começou a se espalhar muito rápido depois da noticia de uma morte. Aparentemente, a pessoa havia sido cortada ao meio com um único golpe. Então, especulações do possível assassino começaram a se espalhar. Quem era da Ishin, certamente pensava que Kenshin havia matado o pobre coitado. E estavam certos. Aoshi soube do acontecido e do lugar onde encontraram o corpo da pessoa. Certamente, poderia achar o paradeiro da garota.

Quando a encontrou, soube que ela havia se "casado" com uma garota. Que surpresa! Deveria ser para manter aparências, pensou Aoshi.

Mas quando a encontrou, Kenshin tinha um outro olhar. Um olhar mais sensível às coisas. Poderia dizer que ela se tornou mais feminina. Talvez, a tal Tomoe havia mudado sua maneira. Mas Kenshin tinha uma nova cicatriz; estava em seu rosto e era em formato de "x". era fraca, dava para esconder sobre os cabelos, mas ele queria saber como ela conseguiu.

Passaram algum tempo no campo. Para passarem desapercebidos, Kenshin, por muita insistência de Aoshi, se vestiu, pela primeira vez em tempos, de mulher. Seria um jovem casal que iria fazer sua vida no campo.

Apesar da natureza fria e calculista de Kenshin, aparentemente ela se acostumou com a vida pacata do campo. E, por alguma razão, Aoshi parecia que deixava mais de lado seu medo de que ela pudesse matá-lo.

A única preocupação do rapaz eram os constantes pesadelos que ela tinha. Uma vez, ouviu ela chamando sua mãe tão desesperadamente em seu sonho, que teve pena da garota e a acordou. Quando acordou, Kenshin parecia que ainda estava sonhando, então, olhou para Aoshi e o abraçou. Por alguns segundos, ele pensou se retribuiria, porém a garota "acordou" e o afastou tão apressadamente que ele não entendeu o porque, mas viu que ela estava assustada. Suava e ofegava. Ele somente olhou e perguntou se ela estava bem, ela respondeu que sim grosseiramente e o mandou que saísse imediatamente de seu quarto.

Aoshi não dormiu. Além da preocupação com a garota, havia esse medo de que a guerra poderia chegar até eles e destruir a vida pacata que levavam.

Quando amanheceu, Aoshi já preparava o café da manhã quando Kenshin adentrou.

"Bom dia!" disse ele. Mas ela somente entrou e se sentou na frente da pequena mesa. Bom, pensou ele, depois de ontem ela não iria mesmo falar comigo, e se virou ainda preparando o café.

"Se há algo que deseja falar, fale".

Aoshi parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, mas disfarçou para que ela não percebesse.

"N-n-não há nada para falar" e colocou um copo com chá em sua frente.

"Ótimo" dizendo isso pegou o copo e tomou um pouco de chá.

Naturalmente, Aoshi ficou sem palavras. Porém, foi bom ver que a garota percebera sua preocupação. O dia passou sem nenhuma mudança nos dois.

__________________________________x______________________________________

Kenshin estava sentada aos pés de uma árvore.

Nevava, mas não sentia frio.

Ela estava cansada.

A sua frente sua espada coberta de sangue.

Não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo.

Viu os pés conhecidos de Tomoe a sua frente. Mas ela só estava parada.

"Kenshin..."

Ela ouvia seu nome.

"Kenshin..."

Levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela conservava um olhar triste. Mesmo assim, sorria.

"Kenshin..."

Ela lhe estendeu a mão. Kenshin queria pegar a mão de Tomoe, mas não tinha forças.

"Kenshin..."

Ela acordou. Ainda estava de noite. Kenshin se sentou e não mais dormiu. Se levantou e foi para fora ver o sol nascer lentamente.

Ela pensava no sonho. Em Tomoe. Seu olhar triste, mas ainda assim sorria.

"Tomoe", falou ela, "o que quer comigo? Não sou tão forte".

Forte.

O Battousai assassino não era forte, pensou ela.

Ouviu um som. Se virou e viu Aoshi acordado na porta que dava para a varando onde ela estava sentada.

"Desculpe. Não quis assustá-la".

Ela somente retornou seu olhar para o horizonte, vendo a linha fraca do sol nascendo naquele novo dia.

Ele se aproximou da garota e sentou ao seu lado.

"Sabe, faz tempo que não vejo o nascer do sol".

Ele somente olhou para a garota. Ficou surpreso que ela era a que puxava a conversa. Mas esta se calou e ele viu que deveria falar algo. Seria uma chance para conversarem e ele perguntar coisas.

"O homem que foi cortado ao meio, foi você, não é? E você se casou com essa tal Tomoe?"

Kenshin olhou para ele e depois de virou para frente.

"Vejo que a noticia da morte de seu noivo foi longe".

Aoshi ainda olhava para ela.

"Tomoe era a noiva do homem que eu cortei ao meio".

Aoshi nada disse, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas o mais alto que pode. Então, o morto era noivo da "esposa" de Kenshin?

Vendo a confusão de Aoshi, Kenshin disse:

"Por que está tão alarmado?"

Aoshi desviou seu olhar e disse:

"Por nada. Apenas imagino o por que da cicatriz" mentiu ele.

Kenshin nada disse, apenas observou o nascer do sol e, depois, saiu da varanda para dentro de casa.

Então, pensou ele, ela matou o noivo da tal esposa. Será que foi assim que ela ganhou a cicatriz?

_______________________________x_________________________________________

Nota da autora:

Gente!! Vou tentar escrever com mais freqüência essa historia. Até que eu to gostando da idéia do Kenshin ser mulher =P.

Enfim, até a próxima.


End file.
